Doctor Who and The Timewriter
by Jackson Brown
Summary: The doctor and Donna are trapped in the world of the timewriter, what will happen?  There are three stories in this series. And I am working on the second one now.


Doctor who and the time writer

By Jackson Brown

CHAPTER 1: THE TIME SHIFT.

One afternoon, after their big adventure in Turkey, the doctor and Donna were sitting cross- legged on the comfortable chairs that the doctor had just got down from the huge attic in the T.A.R.D.I.S' roof. He had also managed to find a few kitchen ingredients and some desert cup's, Donna was surprised that the doctor had never had a look what he had in his attic because there were so many things they could have used in previous adventures. Like, a time vortex storing machine, they could have used that when the carrionites tried to take over the universe, they wouldn't have had to say all those words, they could've just used that. And there was this sontaran disabler; they could have used that when they had war with the sontaran. And there was (can you believe it?) also a Dalek time prison just like the Timelord prison! When the doctor looked at it he scowled, "Those smartypants Daleks! Think they know all about vortex prison physics!" he cursed under his breath, but Donna who had been staring with fascination at the mysterious devices propped up against the skinny, unstable walls, didn't hear the awful cursing that slipped from the doctor's mouth. A few moments later, the doctor cleared his throat and started to climb down the stairs, with each of his steps having a little annoyed kick in it, now Donna had noticed it, and she said to the doctor "don't worry, you could beat those awful Daleks in vortex prison physics any day" said Donna in an encouraging voice that made the doctor forge a grin, he did not feel convinced one little bit. The doctor stepped over to the T.A.R.D.I.S controls and set the levers and pressed the buttons and in a swarm of bright light and loud thundering sucking noises, they had disappeared from there original home: London.

The T.A.R.D.I.S had stopped shaking in a minute or so and the swarm of light had disappeared, but the thundering BAM! Noises weren't stopping. They walked outside and to their horror; they were in the middle of a time shift. A whirlwind of purple smoke had engulfed them, and Donna was going to back away into the T.A.R.D.I.S when she realised it wasn't there. She backed away in fear frenzy, but the doctor just said: "oh, don't worry it's just because of the smoke. Because it's going so fast, the T.A.R.D.I.S can't take it, and it's concealed by the power of all the smoke. So the doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and BOOM! The sonic screwdriver had blown up and disappeared in tiny particles. "Now we're in trouble"…..

CHAPTER 2: FINDING THE T.A.R.D.I.S

Donna screamed at the top of her huge lungs, and the doctor clamped his hands over his ears moments before she started. After what felt like and hour, from the doctor's point of view, Donna lowered her voice before it came to a stop. But then, she realised where she was, and she went to scream again, but the doctor shut his hand around her mouth and listened intensely. There was this vacuum-like sucking noise that sounded much like the T.A.R.D.I.S. but there

was this difference in the sound, and the doctor was right, a machine that was halfway between a Dalek and an ood had found them. The mysterious creature spoke in a low crackling voice that made Donna shiver, "welcome to the land of time," it said, "I am dreaclore, I was captured by the time writer and I was taken apart and I was rebooted into a half ood, and half Dalek." The doctor who was feeling sorry for this poor human who had been forced to become a living computer by this so called time writer. So the doctor couldn't stop himself and he asked: "who is this time writer?", the machine screwed up it's face and whispered to them, "the time writer is the lord of this land, every year he goes to all the cities and towns and he captures one of the civilians and he takes them to his kingdom and he reboots them. And then he has this typewriter and he uses it to re-write time, and he also uses it to erase past things that have happened, so everyone forgets that anyone disappeared at all. The doctor yelled out a huge "WHAT!" and he said, " we need the T.A.R.D.I.S immediately" said the doctor in a a-lot-of-people-are-in-danger sort of voice, the doctor asked the machine wether he had seen a big blue box around. The machine said, "Yes I think there was this blue box somewhere out in the last kingdom before the palace that the time writer lives in." "Thanks for all your help" said the doctor in a thankful voice, "my pleasure said the machine. The doctor marched off in search of the T.A.R.D.I.S, "god knows where it could be poor thing." Said the doctor in a worried voice, Donna who eyed the doctor with small suspicion, had decided to speak up, "doctor, why are you so worried about the T.A.R.D.I.S?" The doctor looked at her with shock, and the suspicion had disappeared from Donna's face. She now had a look of shame on her small pimpled face, the doctor's look of shock had now faded and it turned into a smile and then a huge guffaw which almost nocked him over, he started pointing and laughing even harder at Donna, who obviously didn't seem to happy about the doctor's teasing. She tried to tell him it wasn't funny. But it was drowned out by a huge shout from the doctor; "YOU FELL FOR IT!" he yelled, followed by a massive loud snort, Donna had enough of this teasing. She screamed out, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The doctor stopped laughing at once and walked on. There was marsh that surrounded the entire universe, but it wasn't beautiful, it was dark and compelling. It screamed out with ugliness and neglect, nothing came to its aid, it just stood there, lonely as a prison. The doctor seemed not surprised, he seemed disgusted, the darkness and the sorrow that made up all the things around them made him feel sick. "I cannot believe that such a person would ever do this to a planet!" he said angrily, but Donna was gasping in horror and fear, she looked as innocent as a child. The doctor told her to go back to the machine and ask him for directions, but Donna could not find him. Then suddenly, something grabbed her from behind, she screamed and kicked, but she couldn't get free of its grip…..

CHAPTER 3: The doctor is kidnapped

When Donna woke up, she saw a weird tube next to her, and a big electrical rope that went over her waist and shoulders. "Wos goin on?" said Donna in her deep British accent, she looked around for any sign of the doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Donna waited and waited and waited, until finally, the door opened, but whatever had come in wasn't pleasant, it sort of had a mouth that went upward, and a body that twisted and turned whenever he moved.

Donna was about to scream until she saw the doctor had come out behind it. He was also soon attached to an oblong table like Donna.

"Doctor! What are we going to do?

"I'm not sure, I guess we will just have to wait"…

CHAPTER 4: The time writer

After a while, they both heard a menacing laugh that came from the edge of the hallway. Then the door opened again, and the timewriter came in. "I can see that you have made yourselves at home, that is very good to hear! Because you will be staying here for a while! Hahahahahahahahaha!

The doctor waited until the timewriter had gone, and he used the sonic screwdriver to free himself. "why didn't you do that an hour ago?" exclaimed Donna, "Because I didn't know I had it!"

And with that, they escaped from the room and out into the corridor…..

TO BE CONTINUED.

In the second story, "The peril of the timewriter"

Coming soon!


End file.
